strawberry milk no kissu
by shirocchin
Summary: "Gin-chan bodoh! Gin-chan mesum! Gin-chan cabul!/"Kupikir, kau kesal dengan ciuman rasa sake tadi malam. Aku menggantinya dengan ciuman rasa susu stroberi. Kuharap kau tidak marah lagi, Bakagura."/GinKagu/T-rated/special for watermelon in summer. Happy reading!


Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi

Strawberry milk no kissu (c) **shirocchin**

* * *

Gintoki melakukan suatu kesalahan yang berujung kaburnya Kagura dari markas Yorozuya.

"Malam itu aku mabuk, Pattsuan. Yang kuingat, Kagura ada di sana, selanjutnya gelap."

* * *

"Kaguraaa~ tolong ambilkan minum. Woi, Kaguraaa~"

Sakata Gintoki mengerang di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi tengkurap menghadap ke arah televisi. Ia mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri dan pegal membuat Gintoki sedikit meringis. Seingatnya, tadi malam ia tak berkelahi dengan siapapun. Tapi mengapa sekujur tubuhnya remuk seperti dihajar oleh kekuatan besar milik seratus pria Yato, sih? Merasa tak ada sahutan dari gadis yang dipanggilnya, urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi pria berambut perak tersebut.

"Kaguraaa~ Kau dengar tidak? Ambilkan aku minum."

Hening menyelimuti markas Yorozuya. Sinar matahari kekuningan yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela menimpa helaian perak kusut tak beraturan. Mau tak mau Gintoki bangun dari posisinya, duduk dengan tampang malas setelah bangun tidur. Ke mana si bocah berisik itu? Kalau tidak salah Kagura selalu menendang bokongnya tiap pagi, menyuruhnya cuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu sarapan. Ada apa dengan suasana hening mengerikan ini? Gintoki menekan pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Aaah.. sial. Tadi malam aku minum terlalu banyak."

Berjalan sempoyongan menuju bilik tempat biasa Kagura tidur, Gintoki bersiap akan memukul anak itu jika kedapatan masih memeluk guling dan tak mengabaikan panggilannya.

" _KUSOGAKIIII_ CEPAT BANG—"

Kosong. Kamar (jika ruangan kecil itu pantas disebut kamar) sempit itu tampak berantakan dengan selimut yang bergulung di ujung ruangan. _Futon-_ nya nampak kusut tergeletak begitu saja. Apa Kagura pergi terburu-buru? Ke mana gadis sialan itu? Bahkan ia tidak melipat selimut dan _futon_ miliknya. Gintoki berpindah menuju dapur, berharap Kagura ada di sana sedang menanak nasi. Tidak ada siapapun. Sadaharu nampak bermalas-malasan di dekat pintu, sesekali menguap, memandang Gintoki dengan sepasang mata sayu kemudian kembali tidur.

"—dasar pria tak bertanggung jawab! Sudah kuduga kebiasaan buruk Gin- _san_ akan muncul jika sedang mabuk berat!"

Gintoki mendengar suara marah-marah Shinpachi di ruang depan. Mendengar namanya disebut dua kali dengan sebutan 'pria tak bertanggung jawab' dan 'Gin-san', Gintoki merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres di balik hilangnya Kagura.

"Yo, Shinpachi- _kun_! _Ohayou_! Apa kau melihat gadis berkekuatan gorilla bercepol dua yang berisik dan—"

"MINTA MAAF PADA KAGURA- _CHAN_!" Shinpachi berteriak tepat di depan wajah pria yang lebih tua.

"Eh?'

"Kagura- _chan_ menangis sepanjang malam karena kelakuanmu, Gin- _san_!"

"Shinpachi- _kun_? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti. Kagura menangis? Dia memang gadis cengeng sih, tapi—"

"KAU TELAH MERENGGUT KEPOLOSAN SEORANG GADIS RAPUH SEPERTI KAGURA- _CHAN_!"

Jrit.

Merenggut kepolosan? Tunggu sebentar. Shinpachi bicara apa sih? Gintoki merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut beberapa kali, ia sedang berusaha keras mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya. Ia terlalu banyak minum, tertawa, dan berteriak bersama ninja wasir alias Zenzou Hattori dan Hasegawa. Hingga tanpa sadar kedua sahabatnya tertidur dan ia masih terjaga. Masih dalam keadaan mabuk berat ia berjalan pulang. Ya, seperti biasa Kagura akan membukakan pintu, memapahnya menuju sofa di ruang tamu kemudian menyelimutinya. Semalam ia memang melihat Kagura di sana, menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum tangannya refleks menarik tengkuk si _china musume_ dan menempelkan bibir...

Tunggu sebentar! Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh Gintoki yang mendadak gemetar.

"Gin- _san_ , selama ini kukira kau hanya berselera pada wanita berdada besar. Tapi.. kenyataan apa yang kudapatkan hari ini? Ini lebih mengerikan dari celana dalam Shogun! Gin- _san_! Jelaskan semua ini!"

Shinpachi masih berteriak-teriak dan Gintoki langsung membungkamnya dengan celana _boxer_ motif stroberi yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Ssshh.. suaramu terlalu keras, sialan! Di mana sekarang bocah itu? Aku akan minta maaf padanya."

"Aku tak yakin dia akan memaafkanmu, Gin- _san_. Kau telah merenggut—"

"J-jangan diulangi lagi, tolong Shinpachi- _kun_. Aku terdengar seperti penjahat kelamin yang yang baru saja melakukan tindak kejahatan yang mengerikan."

Gintoki melepas bungkamannya dan menunduk.

"Dia ada di rumahku bersama Ane- _ue_."

* * *

-ginkagu-

* * *

"Kagura- _chan_ baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, Gin- _san_. Bisa tolong ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, hm? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat gadis rapuh seperti Kagura- _chan_ menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu?"

"Maaf Otae. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Ini masalah antara pria dan wanit— _ittai_!"

"Pria dan wanita? Kagura- _chan_ masih belum pantas disebut wanita, dia hanyalah gadis rapuh yang terdampar di bumi dan haus akan kasih sayang huhu."

Gintoki mengusap bagian kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran tinju sadis milik kakak perempuan Shinpachi.

"Sial, sepertinya dia tahu aku akan ke sini makanya ia buru-buru kabur." Gintoki berkata dalam hati.

Dari penjelasan Otae, pria itu menyimpulkan bahwa kakak Shinpachi itu tidak tahu alasan mengapa Kagura kabur. Itu artinya Kagura hanya memberitahu Shinpachi. Ia harus segera menemukan Kagura. Dan menemukan sosok gadis berpakaian serba merah di kota sebesar Kabukichou bukan hal yang mudah. Gintoki berpikir Kagura tak akan bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang pernah ia datangi. Ah, sial. Bagaimana caraku menghadapinya nanti? Memikirkan bagaimana rekasi Kagura saat melihatnya nanti membuat Gintoki merasa helaian peraknya semakin kusut.

* * *

-ginkagu-

* * *

Kagura menyepak-nyepak air sungai dengan sepasang kakinya yang terbenam. Ada bekas air mata di kedua sudut matanya, gadis itu baru saja berhenti menangis.

"Gin- _chan_ bodoh! Gin- _chan_ mesum! Gin- _chan_ cabul! Gin- _chan_ porno- _aru_!" Kagura menyumpah-nyumpah dengan _volume_ paling keras, sekeras yang ia bisa.

Setelah puas mengatai si samurai pengangguran, Kagura membenamkan wajahnya dengan posisi memeluk lutut.

" _Baka_.. Yang tadi malam itu ciuman pertamaku, tahu." Kagura berujar lirih.

Ia tak ingin kembali ke rumah Yorozuya, apalagi melihat tampang cabul seorang Sakata Gintoki yang telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama yang dilakukan dengan paksaan dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Pria itu mengecup bibirnya cukup lama hingga Kagura lupa bagaimana cara bernapas dengan benar karena jantungnya berpacu menggila melebihi detakan orang normal.

Orang-orang sekitar boleh menganggap hubungannya dengan si pria perak hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja, ayah-anak, atau saudara. Tapi Kagura tak memungkiri perasaan lain yang tumbuh seiring ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan samurai cabul yang menyebalkan. Coba hitung, sudah berapa lama ia tinggal bersama dengan Gin- _chan_? Mustahil jika tidak ada benih-benih perasaan yang tumbuh dalam satu atap, satu ruangan pula.

"Aku bisa tidur di rumah Shinpachi, atau di markas Joui bersama Zura. Mereka pasti tak keberatan."

Kagura mencoba menghibur diri. Menendang sebuah kerikil ke sungai, kemudian beranjak.

" _Terima kasih, Kagura."_

Kagura berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Gintoki mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat debar jantungnya semakin keras usai ciuman malam yang tak terduga. Gin- _chan_ menyebut namanya. Bukan nama wanita lain. Bukan nama Tsukki, Sacchan, atau siapapun. Hanya Kagura.

"Ciuman rasa sake itu tidak enak tahu, Gin- _chan no baka_!"

* * *

-ginkagu-

* * *

Kagura tiba di kediaman keluarga Shimura saat senja menjelang. Untuk saat ini ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat pria itu. Rasa khawatir sempat menyerang saat ia teringat Sadaharu. Peliharaannya belum ia beri makan karena malam itu ia langsung kabur tanpa memikirkan hal lain selain ciuman dari Gintoki.

"Oh, yo. K-kagura."

Jantung Kagura nyaris berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara dalam nan familiar milik seseorang yang sangat ia hindari. Gintoki duduk di ruang belakang yang menghadap ke arah kebun dan kolam ikan. Di sebelahnya terdapat sekotak susu stroberi yang telah terbuka. Majalah JUMP ada di pangkuan si samurai perak.

Kagura terlalu kaget dan tak menyangka pria itu akan berada di rumah Shinpachi. Apa Gin- _chan_ tak mencarinya hingga ke sudut Kabukichou? Jadi yang dia lakukan hanya duduk-duduk menunggunya, membaca JUMP dan minum susu stroberi tanpa rasa bersalah? Melihat pemandangan tersebut membuat Kagura marah.

"K-kemarilah, Kagura- _chan_. Ayo kita bicara."

Gintoki nampak gugup. Ayolah, ia hanya berhadapan dengan seorang bocah labil. Ia tak perlu segugup itu kan? Gintoki mencoba bersikap wajar.

Kagura yang lelah mengambil tempat yang sedikit berjauhan dengan pemimpin Yorozuya. Menciptakan jarak yang terbentang di antara merah dan perak.

"Aku minta maaf untuk tadi malam."

"Tidak kumaafkan- _aru_."

Nyali Gintoki langsung menciut mendengar jawaban Kagura.

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku sedang mabuk, dan kau tahu sifat orang mabuk berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dan—"

"Aku tahu Gin- _chan_ mabuk jadi lewati saja bagian itu- _aru_."

Gintoki nyaris gila. Raut datar Kagura membuatnya semakin bersalah. Ia sudah meneguhkan hati untuk terus berusaha agar Kagura mau memaafkannya. Jika tidak, Gintoki tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Kenapa ciuman pertamaku harus dengan om-om pengangguran sepertimu, Gin- _chan_?"

"Mungkin takdir—AWWWW! _ITTAI_! Aduh, Kagura- _teme_ jangan memukulku, sial."

Posisi yang sedikit ambigu terpampang nyata di halaman belakang rumah Shinpachi. Kagura berada di atas Gintoki, menindih pria itu dengan tinju mengepal.

"Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku- _aru_! Kembalikan!"

Gintoki menahan kedua tangan Kagura dengan sepasang lengannya yang kuat. Tenaga miliknya cukup mampu mengimbangi tenaga Yato milik Kagura. Kedua tangan gadis itu tertahan di udara.

"Bagaimana.. caraku mengembalikannya?"

Kagura memalingkan wajahnya. Sinar jingga yang keemasan menyamarkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Apa dengan ini?"

"Gin- _ch_ —"

Bibir Gintoki sudah membungkam bibir mungil milik Kagura yang terbuka. Gadis itu meronta di bawah dekapan erat pria yang tengah menciumnya. Kali ini tidak menggunakan lidah seperti tadi malam. Gintoki menciumnya dengan bibir, dengan hisapan dan lumatan wajar yang membuatnya masih bisa bernapas.

Ketika ciuman itu selesai, Kagura menyadari satu hal.

"Kupikir, kau kesal dengan ciuman rasa sake tadi malam. Aku menggantinya dengan ciuman rasa susu stroberi. Kuharap kau tidak marah lagi, Bakagura."

Kedua sudut bibir Kagura tertarik ke bawah, membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit terbalik. Gadis itu siap menangis.

"Gin- _chan_ porno! Gin- _chan_ cabul! Gin- _chan_ bejat!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Kagura."

Gintoki tertawa kecil sembari mengusap pucuk kepala gadisnya yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya.

"Traktir aku _sukonbou-aru_."

"Tentu, tapi aku tak punya uang. Kita bisa mengutang—aduh!"

Dari balik pintu, Shinpachi melihat semua yang terjadi dengan lensa kacamata yang telah retak di sana-sini.

.

.

The end.

* * *

a/n : exchange fict special for watermelon in summer. Finally kelaaaar. Its for you babeeee. Maapkeun karakterisasi GinKagu yang OOC yak? Awalnya kujanjiin ratem kan? Wkwk tapi aku langsung sadar aku kan lagi mode soleha /digantung. Semoga suka dan ga mengecewakan ya! Yup. Im diehard fans of GinKagu hihi. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Thank you for reading!


End file.
